Percy in Forks chapter 3
by Brianna Stark
Summary: It's chapter 3 of my series Percy in Forks Sorry it took so long I'll make it up to you. NO FLAMES


Disclaimer-I own nothing except the twin pegasi.

Percys' POV

I don't know how many times I looked over my shoulder at Annabeth, just to make sure she was okay. I stopped counting at 32.

"We're here." said Jasper.

I looked at the shack, or the supposed _safe house_, it was so decrepit I would have gladly went back to the flowery meadow and had another go with the possessed vamp chick than let Annabeth one step into that, that, that… SHITHOLE! It was small, maybe 10' by 12', the ceiling had more holes in it than my last exam paper, the door was breaking off of the hinges. Sorry hinge. Oh and the piece de la résistance, The steps that were supposed to lead up to the door that was 2 feet above GL weren't even their. Perfect.

"It's not much, but as of now, it's home." said the perky girl, Alice I think.

Thank Gods Annabeth spoke before me, I would have undoubtedly said something stupid. "It's fine, as long as your sure it's safe."

"What does it matter, you have your horse birds to tell us if my family comes to visit. I swear to gods Emmet is even more stupid than I.

"_Hey boss, tell the giant retard, NICELY, that I am a pegasi, not a horse-bird!" _Ah Blackjack, gotta love 'im.

"_In a sorta weird way you are. But don't ruffle your feathers I'll tell him." _If horses could glare….

"Do you like talk to your horse or something, because you get this weird look on your face like your telephonatically, telepalathicaly, no wait, I got it TELEPATHICALLY, talking to your horse-…" Wow Emmet is really stupid.

" I wouldn't finish that statement, Blackjack doesn't like to be called… well _THAT._ And, yes I can talk to him, but I feel like I'm getting stalked so even though I'd really rather not, can we go inside?" I asked.

So on that note, plead, whatever, we stepped into the collapsing home of the vampires. Is it just me or does that sound like a whole bunch of really sucky words added together in a really depressing sentence. Again whatever. I still made sure I walked Annabeth to the door and helped her up all the while watching for anymore marauding vampires. Grover, though silent through most of the trip finally decided to make his voice heard…

"How could we be here with vamps, you and Annabeth are 16, and I'm only 32. How are we going to make it out of here alive. These are vampires Percy, _**VAMPIRES. **_I'm to young to die, Ya'll are to young to die. Oh my gods we're going to die…" Finally Percy just slapped him across the face to shut him up.

"Listen G-Man, nobody is going to die, Now I'll help you inside with Annabeth, take deep breaths, and I'll be inside as soon as I talk to Blackjack okay."

"_Haah,_ oh, _haah, _kay, _haah,_ inside." Poor Grover. Percy quickly helped him inside. Percy then turned to Blackjack and the twins.

"_Hang tight guys, and if there is ANY sign of trouble, yell as loud as you can." _Percy was hesitant to leave the pegasi unattended, but he really had no choice.

Blackjacks' response was to whinny and nod as best he could.

Annabeths' POV

While my seaweed brain is chatting up his pegasi, I got down to business. Which started off by explaining who we were, what we were doing here, and our plans for our quest. It kinda went like this.

"As you know, I'm Annabeth Chase, This is Grover Underwood, and outside is my boyfriend Percy Jackson. I am the daughter of Athena, Grover is a satyr, and Percy is the son of Poseidon." I took a deep breath, at least nobody was interrupting. "We were sent here on a quest to, well, I guess help you unpossess your family." I think that was all until Emmet asked…

"How did you know to come to Forks?"

"Our prophesy told us to." I explained.

Emmet rolled his eyes, "What did the prophesy say?"

I was about to tell him but was rudely and cutely interrupted by Percy.

"**You shall travel to Forks on a pegasi of black**

**a friend and girlfriend vampires will attack**

**children of beauty they will be**

**possessed by demons all but three" **Aw, Percy said 'girlfriend vampires will attack' like you would say Tea party with the Furies or Hades tightie whities. I could've kissed him, in fact, I did.

" Will you guys keep you faces to yourselves while we explain why we need to unpossess our family.." Damn Emmet was getting on my nerves, why couldn't he be like Jasper and Alice…SILENT.

"Quiet Emmet, your pissing them off," thank you Jasper " We don't want to scare them away. Now we need to stop our family because we have this treaty, with a pack of werewolves, we can't eat/drink from any humans. The demons that are currently inhabiting our family are, well, human blood thirsty." The look we had gave him an excuse to explain about the treaty and how they drink animal blood. I was interested, but I think Percy and Grover tuned out.

When he finished explaining I asked a simple "What do you need us to do?"

This time Alice explained, " You guys are going to need-"

**And that has been another 'exciting' chapter of Percy in Forks.**

**PLZ, PLZ R&R**

**Brianna Stark**


End file.
